The Cartoon Force Episode 8: Have No Fear
by randy1317
Summary: Noticing that Fluttershy is afraid of almost everything, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a haunted house to help her face some of her fears. But when Eggman crashes in unexpectedly, how will Fluttershy react?


It was a stormy night in Arkville, and the heroes were inside their HQ, trying to keep themselves busy. That, and some of them were still trying to tell Ike about his memories. It had been a few days since his energy started to regenerate, but he was still very confused at everything that had happened to him.

"So, let me get this straight" he said. "The reason I can't remember anything is because the energy inside of me is going through some kind of regeneration?"

"Yup" Sonic said "But were not exactly sure how long your memory loss will last though".

Ike looked at them like they were insane.

"I still think everything you've told me about my past and what I'm doing here sounds crazy".

Everyone groaned in frustration.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and Fluttershy were in another room playing a board game. However, whenever there was a crash of thunder from the storm, Fluttershy would squeak in terror and dive under the couch. It would take Phineas at least a minute to convince her to come out. But the same thing would repeat everytime there was another clap of thunder.

"Fluttershy, it's just thunder!" Phineas told her. "It can't hurt you"

The yellow pegasus stuck her head out from under the couch and looked around.

"I know, but its just so...loud...and scary"

Phineas shook his head and turned to Ferb.

"The other ponies really weren't kidding when they said that Fluttershy was afraid of nearly everything. There has got to be some way to help her with her fears! But how?"

Just then Ferb pulled out a blueprint and handed it to Phineas.

"What's this?" Phineas asked as he looked it over. "Hey, these look like the blueprints for that haunted house we built for Isabella when she had the hiccups! Are you saying that we should build it again to help Fluttershy?"

Ferb silently nodded.

"You're a genius!" Phineas said in delight. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Just then they heard another crash of thunder.

Phineas laughed nervously and said, "Uh, on second thought, I know what we're gonna do _tomorrow_."

* * *

><p>The next day was a beautiful one and Phineas and Ferb got to work on their haunted house first thing in the morning. Several of the heroes came out to see what they were doing.<p>

"So, why exactly are the two kids with strangly shaped heads bulding a haunted house?" Ike asked.

"We're trying to help Fluttershy overcome her fears" Phineas replied "and we figured the best way to do that was by bulding the scariest of haunted houses!"

"And how is that going to help?" Jenny questioned.

"Simple" Phineas responded. "If she can make it through this house, then maybe she'll she see that all the small things she's afraid of aren't really scary after all!"

"Good luck with that" Rainbow Dash said. "If I know Fluttershy, then she'll take one look at this place and run the other way".

"Nah, I think she'll like it" Phineas said. "We're just putting the final touches on it, and then it should be ready. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb gave the thumbs up and went back to drilling.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the haunted house was finally finished, and Phineas, Ferb, and Fluttershy stood outside it. Fluttershy was shaking in fear.<p>

"Alright, Fluttershy, ready to face your fears?" Phineas asked.

"I...I don't know. This place seems really...spooky. But I, um...I guess I'll give it a shot. You boys did put a lot of work into it, after all".

"That's the spirit!" Phineas said as he, Fluttershy and Ferb entered the house. They sat in a rollercoaster seat and the safety bar came down on their laps. Then they heard an automated voice say,

"Please keep your hands and hooves inside the ride at all times. Thank you"

"So, are you ready for this, Fluttershy?" Phineas asked as the clock on the wall began ticking down from ten.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six_

"Um...no" Fluttershy said nervously as the clock ticked down even more.

_Five, four, three, two, one_

The doors in front of them opened and the ride began to move forward, finally picking up speed as it went down a small hill. Fluttershy screamed and put her hooves over her eyes. When she looked around, all she saw was skeletons and bats and other scary things all over the walls and cieling. The ride lasted for about five minutes until it finally came to a stop at the end of the track.

"Whoo! Wasn't that awesome!" Phineas asked.

Fluttershy was shaking, her eyes wide in terror. She shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

"Well," Futtershy said quietly. "That was actually pretty fun. I've never been on any kind of ride like that before"

Phineas and Ferb gave each other a high-five when suddenly a large scorpion-like robot broke down from the cieling and landed in front of the three.

"Huh" Phineas said. "That wasn't in the blueprint".

The back of the robot opened to reveal Dr. Eggman inside of it.

"Eggman? I should've known!" Phineas yelled.

"Well, he is the only villain that's good at building big robots" Ferb added.

"A brillaint deduction, boys" Eggman said. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you now. Sorry, Joker's orders. He says it's been far too long since we tried to destroy you heroes, so I decided to give my new robot a spin. And I think I'll use it on you three first".

"Great!" Phineas said. "What do we do now? Fluttershy, what do you think? Fluttershy?"

He and Ferb looked around but saw no sign of Fluttershy. Finally they looked up and saw that she was already on top of the robot, confronting Eggman. Eggman looked a bit scared himself.

"Now you listen here, you big dumb meanie!" Fluttershy yelled. "We were having a good time until you decided to just barge in here univited! Now you take your big ugly machine, and go back to where you came from, and leave us alone!"

Phineas and Ferb stood there with their mouths open. They hadn't seen Fluttershy been so assertive since they were transported to the video game universe. And even then she wasn't confronted by a giant robot.

"But...but I've worked so hard on this robot" Eggman pleaded. "I'm not just going to give up that easily!"

Fluttershy opened her eyes wide and began to use what she called "The Stare" on him.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Eggman said. "Just please, don't stare at me like that again!"

Eggman ducked into the robot and went back to the villains' HQ, positive that he would get an earful from The Joker.

"Wow, Fluttershy, that was awesome!" Phineas told her. "Looks like you conquered your fears after all!"

Fluttershy blushed and smiled. Just then a fake skeleton fell from the cieling and she screamed and covered her head with her hooves.

"Well, for the most part" Phineas laughed.

Fluttershy looked up, gave a slight smile and laughed with him.


End file.
